


Homemade chocolates

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shinji's been doing this in secret for a long time but this... it's the last time.





	Homemade chocolates

That idiot liked sweet things Shinji knew that from way back. He knew that Aki could be a little obsessed with them. As much as he was obsessed with proteins and the other stupid stuff he was obsessed about things like sweets.

Not like protein though. He could talk al day and night about protein. The sweets thing was subtler. Aki was as dumb as a rock and honestly just as subtle as a rock to the face so… it had been easy to pick out. But he did feel sorry for all those girls that had gotten quite the shock over the years.

Aki was proud and open about his love and need for damn protein. The sweets was something different. It felt more like an instinctive thing. It was damn creepy sometimes and Shinji seriously felt sorry for the girls that Aki had started back in the day.

Idiot had no clue what he did to people. The first time had been back at the orphanage. Aki’s nose could sometimes be like a dog’s. he had sniffed out the girl that had been smuggling candy between prayers. Shinji had not cared but Aki had tracked her down and leaned right into her face.

Them being brats was no excuse. Aki was just that dumb. He seriously was that dumb and he had apologized but Shinji had known the idiot had no clue to why he had to say sorry. Aki was dumb like that.

But he had noticed back then and noted it down. He had watched Aki’s face from then on. Aki was not exactly going to turn down food or anything but he was different when it came to sweets. He loved pancakes, he really did but he liked chocolate too.

Shinji had wondered if the clown had noticed his own reactions though. Back in middle school when Shinji made out like a bandit he acted as though he did not care. Girls flooded him with sweets for those special days and Aki acted as though it was simply a bother.

He had eaten all of them though. Given a few away but he had eaten some from every package and without complaining. Some he had liked more than others but he had obviously liked them. All while saying what a pain it was.

Shinji should have dismissed the thing from his mind but like an idiot he had clung to it. He had been keeping his cooking and baking under wraps. It was for him not anyone else and it was not as if he was feeding Aki or looking forward to feeding him someday. He had just been learning because it interested him and he liked it.

It had taken hi two tries before he had been able to settle on a batch of chocolate chip cookies he liked enough to hide in Aki’s locker Valentines day. As expected the girls had flooded Aki with gifts and shit so his had been camouflaged.

Still, when he had watched Aki sit down and eat his cookies it had warmed his heart to see he never shared a single one. And it had embarrassed him to have Aki wonder who made them because he liked them out of everything else he had received. He had gone away to hide after that because he just knew his face was red. But it had felt damn good to hear Aki praise him like that. Even though Aki had no clue.

X

“What could be said honestly.” Shinji sighed as he stared into his mixing bowl. “Why the hell am I doing this?” A whine near his feet startled him and he moved the bowl to see Koromaru sadly wagging his tail. “Hey boy.” Shinji said softly. “I didn’t mean you. I mean me.” He admitted with a sigh. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Koromaru gave another whine as he rubbed against Shinji’s leg and he could only smile. He was back again with this madness. Chocolates for Aki. Chocolates that would be delivered without a name or message. Because Shinji was a complete idiot that could not leave this alone.

“I’m an idiot.” Shinji muttered. “You would think after everything I would leave this alone but I-“ The kiss didn’t count. There had only been one and Aki had passed out right afterwards. That hug in the hospital did not count either. Neither had that tight hug with Aki crying. None of that counted. It could be easily dismissed away. “I apparently like brick walls and banging my head against them.” He admitted to Koromaru. “I don’t learn.”

He began to mix the chocolate in the bowl again. He could have used the mixer but he did not want to make that much noise. You never knew who in the house might be lurking or sneaking around. He really did not want witnesses or someone putting two and two together. Fuuka liked to sneak around at night and practice and that was bad as it was.

Koromaru thumped his tail before he gave Shinji some space. Shinji smiled gratefully before he moved back to the counter. He had all his ingredients out. Even the ones he was not going to use until a little later. He just needed to mix this for a little more. He could already feel the change in the mix.

“I feel really dumb doing this again.” Shinji muttered. “Chocolates and cookies. This is seriously stupid. He has a bunch of fan girls. It’s the perfect way to hide them but it isn’t as if he’s going to go hungry. Hell Valentines day is the one day I know he’ll be fed more than anyone should eat.”

He glanced at the oven as he continued to mix. Things were still going fine. Once more cookies, the ones Aki liked the way he wanted them. He had thought about sweet potatoes too since he had seen how much Aki was drawn by them but honestly he was pushing his luck as it was. Better stick to basics before Aki got tempted to seek him out.

X

The stupid school, Shinji sighed as he looked around the empty hallway. He had hated school back then and he seriously hated it now too. He was only back to drop these things off and hide back at the dorm. Nothing else and nothing more. He would hopefully not have to see Aki either.

Well he shouldn’t. being an idiot aside Aki had always gone to his classes. The only time he had cut a class was when he had a match. The one that had been cutting classes back then had been Shinji and oh how Aki had bitched about that. It had been really cute.

He would barge onto the roof all flustered and upset and bitch at Shinji. It had been annoying to wake up to but honestly the scenery had been pretty nice. Aki was cute, he knew that he was cute but he had no idea how beautiful he was when he was passionate. Shinji for certain had never told him.

Shinji sighed heavily again before he glanced up the wall for the clock that was there. It had always been there and never slow. He had no idea why the clock was always on time but it damn well was. It had been aggravating to look at back then and it sure as hell was now.

But he was not here to worry about some damn clock. Shinji sighed as he glanced around. He knew where Aki’s stuff was. It was hard to forget and he did this stupid shit often. This was going to be the last time though. Aki was graduating this year and who knew where he would be going next.

This was the last time Shinji could act like a kid and do like so many others and give a symbol of his affection. A token of his feelings to Aki like this. Even if it was in secret. even with no one else knowing. This really was the last time.

Shinji sighed before he pulled the box open. “What the-“ He had to be quick because a ton of letters, flowers and chocolates came spilling out. Hell forget Aki’s other stuff. Shinji could not even see his shoes in here. “Popular as always aren’t you.” He shook his head. “Good enough, for an idiot.”

Shinji was careful as he piled the other things back in. Then he had to pull them out again so he could properly make room for everything. If everything came spilling down on Aki when he opened the damn thing he was not exactly going to be favourable to people.

“There.” Shinji murmured as he finally reached for his things. The small package had his cookies and his chocolates wrapped up in it. “This is the final time. The end of our school days Aki.” He said softly. “It’s been really fun.” He hesitated as he pulled out the card from his pocket. He had been contemplating using it but Aki would recognize his handwriting. He had thought about just leaving it blank but Aki was dumb regardless. “Never mind.” Shinji sighed as he closed the box up properly. “Now this is the end of that.”

He ripped the card he had in half and then ripped those pieces up again. No sense in bothering with this and no sense in keeping it either. He glanced at the corridor that lead to the stairs. He could always go to the roof for a bit but it was best that he get back to the dorms for now. Nostalgia might get him in trouble.

X

When he had gotten back to the dorms he had eyed the sofa for a long few moments before he had given into Koromaru’s whines. It was not his turn or anything but the dog needed to eat. Shinji treated him to a meal that wouldn’t fatten him up before he gave into lying on his back.

“Wake me when it’s time to go for a walk Koro-chan.” Shinji murmured as he shrugged out of his coat. He draped it over himself before he gave a soft sound of surprise. Koromaru had finished up and had joined him. “Ah, come on.” He ignored the whine. “Good grief, you’ll get me into trouble with Mitsuru.” He warned. “But she’ll complain about the feet anyway.” Shinji sighed as Koromaru curled up on him. “Well, we will deal with it as it comes.”

He sighed and slowly stroked Koromaru’s fur. He had to give a few huffs at how happy the dog obviously was. Shinji could accept that and respect that. But damn Koromaru got his way a lot. There was that deal with the walk too. Aigis had totally ignored his wishes back then.

But that was just how it was living in this crazy dorm with these people. Just how it was and honestly, he would not change a single thing about it either. He had enjoyed his time with everyone. He felt like he had done what he was supposed to. He had even managed to come back when he shouldn’t have.

Everything had worked out the way he honestly felt like it should. He had managed to finish his business. Correct the wrongs he felt had happened. No one else had agreed but that night back in October had helped him in so many ways.

Not that anyone agreed with him really. But that was beside it. What Shinji thought counted. He had felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. After Ken, after Aki. Everything had been solved and he could have finally rested. Waking up in the hospital a week after had been unexpected but weird shit happened.

Now he was back with them living the life he had given up on. He had lived without regrets and now he had more of a life to live. Shit was seriously weird. Shinji liked it.

X

Shinji woke up to the feeling of something warm around him. He startled to find crumbs dropping on his chest. His head was in Aki’s lap. Before he could swear and jerk up Aki lowered his hand and brushed the crumbs off him. The idiot.

“I’ll clean them later.” Aki said as he put his foot on the table. It was filled with gifts mostly unopened along with letters. Shinji could recognize some of them, most of them.

“Mitsuru or Aigis is going to kill you.” Shinji cautioned as he looked around for Koromaru. “Where’s the dog?”

“Hopped off you when I came up.” Aki said as he continued to eat. Shinji blinked as what Aki was eating came into focus. It was his cookies. “Should have stuck around.” Aki stared down at him.

“What?” Shinji frowned. “Who should have stayed?”

“You.” Aki rolled his eyes as he slumped back on the sofa. “You went to all that trouble, you should have stayed around but I was expecting too much from you apparently.”

“What?” Shinji demanded.  He had not one clue what Aki was rambling about but if he wanted to fight Shinji was game. “You want to start something?”

“This is going to be the last year.” Aki said so suddenly that Shinji froze. “It really hit me today and I thought it hit you too.” Aki dug into his breast pocket before torn pieces of paper drifted onto Shinji’s face. “But you chickened out at the last moment. Guess I should be glad you thought about leaving a note this time.”

Shinji felt ice cold. “Y-You idiot!” He wanted to run and hide. “You know?”

“Shinji.” Aki sighed. “We’ve known each other for over ten years. Of course I know and about today, I was watching.” He scoffed. “I was there the entire time because I knew you would come. If you had come up to the roof you would have come around the corner and seen me.”

“You skipped class?” Shinji managed to sit up and he whirled to stare at Aki. “You skipped class to watch your locker box? Seriously?”

“Skipping class is what concerns you?” Aki smiled as he polished off a cookie. “But this is the last time we can do these high school things. Why wouldn’t I wait to see? After all these years, all these times of you continuing tradition. Why wouldn’t I look for the last time?” Aki’s gaze lowered. “I thought this time you understood too. What the hell was that card supposed to mean? ‘Good luck?’ you wish me well? Why are you acting like we won’t be connected or together?”

“You’re graduating. I’m not.” Shinji pointed out with gritted teeth. “And how was I supposed to know that you knew? All these times you never said anything. How did you figure it out?”

“The first one I didn’t know for sure but I suspected.” Aki looked him over as he put the small bag into his lap. “The second one I had just found out about your cooking. And there was no note, no perfume. Even the guys leave notes.” Aki stressed. “It seemed like the person whoever they were just wanted to give me food share their feeling and give nothing in return.” He closed his eyes. “And one time during the dark hour you smelt sweet. The next day that kind of sweetness was in the package.”

“Koro-chan should retire. You have bloodhound down.” Shinji gritted before he turned away. He was about to stand when Aki’s hand wrapped around his wrist. “What is it Aki.”

“I like these things but I like yours the best.” Aki said softly. Shinji felt his ears burning. “I look forward to your stuff the most. I wished you had put a note in there today. You’ve been my secret admirer for so long and you’ve taken up my mind longer than anyone else has. Can’t you show me how you feel?”

“You’re a pushy piece of work you know that?” Shinji sighed before he turned to Aki. He slowly moved his hands to cup Aki’s face. Idiot was so expectant. His thumbs brushed away at the crumbs. “Are you five or something?” Shinji muttered as he leaned closer to Aki. “Do you even know what this means idiot?”

The arm that came around his back startled him. He was closer to Aki than he had been prepared for. Aki’s eyes were calm and serious as he held Shinji against him. Shinji could break the hold no problem. He just did not want to right now. Aki’s face was warm under his hands, he was so close to him anything could happen. What he wanted to happen could happen.

“Of course I know what this means.” Aki said softly. “Making up for lost time. All this time I waited for you to come to me. I should have come to you. Come half way or something.” Shinji hissed when Aki leaned closer so their lips brushed. “We can make up for that now.” Shinji sighed at the slow kiss, it was warm and sweet. His hands cradled Aki’s kiss as he was pulled into the idiot’s lap. It was the last day he would do the secret admirer shit but that was fine. He was graduating to better things now.


End file.
